Ipod Challenge
by Nerdy-Loser22-R5-Niffler13
Summary: I was bored so enjoy. Not really in any particular order. I don't own the books or the songs. Mostly Percy/Annabeth and Percy/Luke. Oh and if you wanna be rude then don't read. I'm gonna warn you now it's kinda mostly based off of Percy and Luke.No flames


**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen tothat song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of these songs. I do however own the little drabbles that came out of my imagination. Not really anything. Mostly whatever came to mind. Not in any particular order. Please read and review.**

**Girlfriend By Avril Lavine**

He couldn't help staring at Percy and Annabeth. The site of Percy holding hands with her made Luke's blood boil. How could Percy not realize that he would be better off with Luke than with Annabeth. One thing was for sure. He did not like Percy's girlfriend and would gladly take her place in a heart beat. Percy belonged to a guy not a washed up, overrated, girl.

**End song**

**Kiss the girl by Sebastian**

Percy and Annabeth were having an amazing time on there date. And while they went on a romantic boat ride, Percy couldn't help but feel that he needed to kiss Annebeth. They floated around for a while then he carefully leaned in for the kiss. She closed the distance between them and they kissed. It was the most magical kiss ever. It almost helped Percy forget him.

**The Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

Annabeth never thought that she would break up with Percy. But here they were getting ready to break up. It was going to happen in the most crowded room in camp, The Mess Hall. At first Percy started to avoid her then when he made eye contact with her, she started to nervously pull on her clothes so that she would look busy. He walked up to her and it was time for their story to end.

**End Song**

**Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

This was it. He was dead. Percy stared at Luke's broken body lying on the ground. Percy closed his eyes and wished with all his heart that this whole thing was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that Percy's mind had made up to scare him. Why did the world have to take Luke from him so cruelly. And now the one person that Percy had ever loved more than Annebeth was gone. Finally Percy just stood there and let the tears come.

**End song**

**Don't Stop Believing by Glee**

Percy couldn't stop thinking about how Luke wouldn't have done this. Luke was a good person and there was no way he could have thought this up. But the more that Percy fought him, the more evil Luke seemed to turn. There was no denying it. The Luke that had loved him and held him in his arms was gone and Percy would probably never see him again. But still Percy just couldn't stop believing.

**End song**

**I'm not that girl by Idina Menzel**

There was no denying it. Annabeth Chase was in love with Percy Jackson. But she just wasn't the girl for him. He was with Annabeth's best friend, Luke. Luke had actually won Percy. Annabeth would have sworn that she was perfect for Percy. But she was just not that girl and now all this wishing was wounding her heart.

**End Song**

**Your Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile by the cast of Annie**

Annabeth was helping Percy get dressed for his date with Luke. "And don't forget Percy, Your never fully dressed without a smile." She warned. "So loosen up and smile." She handed him the rest of his clothes. " Have fun." Then she left. Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He did look great. He let himself relax and smiled. He did look better.

**End song**

**Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

She watched Percy leave for his date and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Her brain and her heart were in a full out war. Her brain was telling her to let him go while her heart was telling her to fight for his love. She started to sob. She sat in her room and cried for so long. Then she wiped her tears away and told herself to stop acting like a little child and start acting like the big girl that she was. And big girls don't cry. Her brain had won over her heart. She was better…. For now.

**End song**

**That should be me by Justin Bieber**

Luke saw Percy and Annabeth on a date and saw them laugh and joke around. He knew that Percy was all his and that he should be the one on that date. He should've been the one joking around and when Percy kissed her, Luke felt his heart break. It should be him buying Percy gifts and kissing him. Luke made the decision to let Percy do whatever. No matter how much it hurt him.

**End song**

**Once upon a dream by Emily Osment**

He knew this mysterious stranger. He knew the voice and the body. He knew the way the guy was breathing. It was all so familiar. It had happened before. In one of Percy's wildest dreams, this guy had blindfolded him and taken him to a secluded spot. Then he removed the blindfold and Luke and Percy had danced all night. And here it was happening right in front of him. When they were dancing and Luke was holding him tight, Percy whispered "I love you, Luke" into the older boy's ear. Luke smiled and kissed him. This day could not get better.

**End song**


End file.
